A Bird A Single Bird
by somedayisours
Summary: OC-warning Aoi Yata was a tree planted by yours truly, being a little less than a year younger than Itachi he quickly rises through the ranks as his friends drop like flies around him. Sasuke, a boy who is the only survivor of the massacrer is who he is assigned to watch when he reaches ANBU. Quickly introducing himself and becoming a parent figure for the cursed-boy.
1. Chapter One

A bird. A single bird a pair of wings, dark like night. The crow landed on the roof of the old house, before letting a single squawk before it was killed.

The boys eyes were cold as the crows body rolled of the roof and landed at his feet. Another scream erupted from the small house, the boy barely looked up. He pulled the thin piece of metal out of the crows neck before wiping off the blood with a cleaning cloth. The cloth was old, stained with old blood and dirt a single set of initials were sewn on the corner. D.U.

Another scream, with this one the boy put the cloth in his pants pocket and the weapon in a pouch wrapped around his leg. There were more cries, but these were different, they were a babies cries. The boy opened the sliding door, immediately met by a dark haired girl and a burgandy haired boy. The girls hair fell to her waist in a single braid, her eyes a deep forest green they were cold, something a child shouldn't have seen were seen many times by those young eyes. The boy's eyes were different, chilling steal grey happy even if they had saw the same things as the girl.

"Kiyoko, Aoi." the boy said, first looking at the girl then the boy. "The child has been safely delivered, we should leave soon our mission is done." The two noted mutely in response to their team captain.

And the three were gone.

**...**

Red. Red water, blood all he could see was blood.

Daiki stumbled, the walls and floor painted with it, his home everyone was gone. He felt the metal slide across his neck as he turned to face him.

"Itachi." Was his single word before he hit the floor.

A body hit the floor. Dead.

Kiyoko stood eyes wide, only one survivor.

"He's dead," she echoed. Tears stung, as they slid down he cheeks 'Only one pair of wings, they weren't dark like night and they weren't his wings.'

There were only two survivors from the Uchiha Massacre, Itachi the man that killed them and Sasuke. But when they found Daiki he told them one thing, his heart all ready dead in his chest he spoke, "a crow."


	2. Chapter Two

Kiyoko gasped for breath, her remaining arm clutching her eye, or at least the socket. Aoi was to her left bent over grasping desperately at the branch that pieced his middle.

"I was hoping for more of a fight," the blond-haired man sneered spitting on Kins face. Aoi struggled, trying desperately to wrench himself off the branch.

"The will of fire burns in us all," Kiyoko said, removing her hand from its place on her eye, and wiping the saliva off her face. "My natural affinity is fire, my team-mate was a Uchiha. He was rather happy to share his knowledge of fire techniques."

The blond-haired mans smile slipped from his face, "you wouldn't."

The answer never claim as fire erupted, consuming its castor and enemy. The fire blasted upwards, nearly touching Aoi as he screamed Kins name desperately. The fire was a signal, and excusioner.

**...**

Aoi stood shell-shocked, it had only been two months. Two months.

Yuma, Kiyokos little brother stood next to him, the boy had entered the academy a few years back and was quickly making his way up the ranks. He was Chunin at the moment, the same as his sister had been.

"I'm s-"

Yuma was gone, Aoi's apology fell flat, he was the last of team Hyuu. First Daiki, then Kiyoko, and now it was just him. Taking one last look at the grave Aoi left.

* * *

**~somedayisours~**

**The Green Tunic of Destiny**


	3. Chapter Three

Running his hand though his short hair Aoi squared his shoulders, ignoring the uneasy feeling he got from the Raikage. Indeed it was the Chunin exams, but that didn't quell his nerves. Ever since he had been promoted to Jonin and then ANBU he had been overly alert. Most of the time he acted on his gut feelings, not recklessly mind you.

"Snake."

Aoi's head snapped in the Hokages direction, his body betraying nothing of his inerconflict.

"Go check on 07."

Aoi nodded and bowed to both of the Kages before disappearing with a swirl of leaves. 07 was the codename for the small Uchiha boy, who would be turning eleven very soon. He had been put head of the protection and care of the boy.

He had at one point introduced himself to the boy, they had then settled into an unspoken agreement, he would watch the boy, sit in the house and help him when needed, but they wouldn't speak. He didn't exist as far as Sasuke acted, and Aoi was fine with it, it reminded him of Daiki.

When he appeared in the front room he could sense Sasukes nearing Chakra, and he couldn't help but smile, the boy greatly hated it when he would be found laying around the Uchihas house.

Sasuke paused mid-step, his dark eyes narrowed as he stared at the ANBU. "Why?" Sasuke ignored the teen as he stood and retreated into the house without any excuse.

* * *

**The past two chapters have been updated and rewriten, I have decided to instead of deleting this story take it in a different direction, adding my character Aoi, who is a year younger that Itachi. He will pose as a parent figure for Sasuke, but will not change what happens over all other than his death turning the whole plot line around. Spoiler. Jk, I'm not sure whether to kill him off yet or not.**

**~somedayisours~**

**The Green Tunic of Destiny**


End file.
